


Damian Wayne x Reader: Bully

by Just_Me764



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Completed, F/M, Multi-Part, Reader Insert, Tumblr, originally from tumblr, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me764/pseuds/Just_Me764
Summary: Ah, another cliché that I am sick of but also guilty of writing. And so, it begins with young Damian Wayne being the one who is saved, rather than the saviour.***“I wasn’t trained for this,” he had told Alfred one afternoon, wiping away an unneeded tear. “What do I do?”The butler didn’t really know how to respond to that. “Just make some friends,” he had told the boy.“Make sure you do all your work in class,” Dick said as he helped Damian pack his bag. “It really helps.”“Don’t be lame,” Jason encouraged him as he continued to train. “Nobody wants to be the Lamo.”“Ask about the next topics,” Tim suggested, typing away at his computer. “And always be prepared.”“Don’t use violence,” his father told him on the first day of school. “You’re a Wayne. You can use your head.”
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Part 1: The Beginning of a Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: No
> 
> Warnings: Racism, bullying, teasing. (PLZ DON’T KILL ME…)
> 
> Other: So, I made Damian and the Reader about 11 or 12.
> 
> Word count: 863
> 
> Things you probably wanna know, for all you ‘x reader’ illiterates:
> 
> (Y/N): Your Name
> 
> (H/C): Hair Colour / Color
> 
> (E/C): Eye Colour / Color

Damian Wayne. He was one of the strangest people in the school. He was ridiculously smart. He was incredibly handsome. He was inhumanely athletic. And he was the son of Bruce Wayne himself. That’s right, Bruce Wayne, playboy, crazy rich, hot as heck, has a son. You would think that would make Damian one of the popular kids, wouldn’t you? The type who would sit at a crowded lunch table, charming girls left right and centre. But, no, Damian was none of these things. Why you may ask? Because he was a ‘brown kid’.

Come on guys, it’s the 21st Century! Racism left the building years ago. Yeah… no. Damian didn’t ask to be the loner. Damian didn’t ask to be the son of Bruce Wayne. And Damian definitely didn’t ask to be raised as an assassin for most of his childhood. He didn’t ask to be different. He just was. And people had a problem with different.

He was constantly picked on during school hours. But Damian didn’t know how to handle these verbal attacks.

“I wasn’t trained for this,” he had told Alfred one afternoon, wiping away an unneeded tear. “What do I do?”

The butler didn’t really know how to respond to that. “Just make some friends,” he had told the boy.

“Make sure you do all your work in class,” Dick said as he helped Damian pack his bag. “It really helps.”

“Don’t be lame,” Jason encouraged him as he continued to train. “Nobody wants to be the Lamo.”

“Ask about the next topics,” Tim suggested, typing away at his computer. “And always be prepared.”

“Don’t use violence,” his father told him on the first day of school. “You’re a Wayne. You can use your head.”

For some reason, Damian felt as if he messed up every single suggestion. He didn’t have any friends. He didn’t finish all the work in class. He was definitely a ‘Lamo’ and he was never prepared. And he used violence. Once.

The only time he ever used violence was when a bully took it too far and said, “Why would Bruce Wayne want to adopt you? You’re nothing but the silly brown kid.”

Damian snapped. He punched him right in the jaw. The fight didn’t even last ten seconds, because soon after the punch was thrown, he was called to the principal’s office. Poor Damian had to sit still in his chair, unable to vouch for himself as the principal explained the situation wrongly to his father. Naturally, Bruce didn’t believe any of what the headmaster told him, but Damian was still reprimanded for it. The Arabian boy didn’t even explain himself.

***

You didn’t like your school. Gotham Academy may be prestigious. Gotham Academy may be the highest ranking school. Gotham Academy may be the dream school of anybody. But Gotham Academy was one thing and one thing only. Gotham Academy was hell.

Ever since you were a child, you hated liars. But if there was one thing you hated more than a liar, it was a lying bully. You weren’t really picked on at school. You were more of the girl who shrank into the shadows and can hide there all day without being caught. That was one of the best powers you could ever think of.

But this particular day, you were peeved. Very, insanely, inhumanely peeved.

“You think you’re so good, don’t you?” One boy spat, pushing another boy to the ground.

“’I’m the son of Bruce Wayne!’ Ha, what kind of idiot would adopt you?” Another boy snarled.

“You’re just the brown kid!”

You lost it.

“Leave him alone!” You yelled, dropping your bags to the floor and stepping in between the bullies and the victim.

“Psh, stand aside.”

“You know, it’s really funny listening to someone use their entire vocabulary in one sentence, Mallor,” You hissed.

The boy glared at you, “who do you think you are?”

“I’m a person. What are you, an ape?” You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Just leave him alone and we won’t have any problems.”

Mallor snorted. “Why should we-” he gestured to his group of friends, “-listen to you?”

“Just because you don’t always see me, doesn’t mean I don’t see you.” A smirk made its way onto your face. “Hey, Joss! How’s that teddy bear that you stuffed in your locker? What was its name again? Oh, Mr Stuffling?”

The boy turned bright red while the hall burst out laughing.

“What about you, Harvey? I didn’t know you had 4 different girlfriends.”

4 girls in the crowd immediately burst into tears while Harvey tried to find a way to cover up his lies.

“You know, Mallor. I have a pretty good picture of you-” You didn’t get to finish your sentence when he ran right out of the hall, blocking his ears. Everyone else looked at him before following his example.

You smiled in triumph before turning to Damian. “You okay?”

He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t need your help.”

“A simple thank you would suffice,” you pointed out. “Hey, do you wanna go get some ice-cream after school? Cold Stone has a new ice-cream flavour to celebrate Batman and Robin!”

“…fine.”


	2. Part 2: A Continuation of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A damsel in distress? Oh, how cliché can one get? Not to mention the friends-before-lovers trope. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. Here we find you, the oblivious reader, getting almost-mugged in the dangerous streets of Gotham. Woe is me.  
> ***   
> “You bitch,” the man swore, his gruff voice filling the once silent air. “You’re going to pay for that.”
> 
> “Actually,” A voice said. The voice was modified to sound more robotic and scratchier, but you could still make out what he was saying. “You’re going to pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes, by Tumblr anon :)
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. (Captain America is so disappointed in me… oh wait, wrong fandom)
> 
> Pairing: Damian Wayne x Fem!Reader
> 
> Word count: 1,135
> 
> Things you probably wanna know, for all you ‘x reader’ illiterates:
> 
> (Y/N): Your Name
> 
> (H/C): Hair Colour / Color
> 
> (E/C): Eye Colour / Color
> 
> (B/F/N): Best Friend’s Name

You hummed quietly to yourself in front of Gotham Academy. It was finally the end of the day, and you intended on waiting on Damian. Your class was let out early today, so you weren’t too fussed with reading your book quietly. Taking a seat on one of the wooden benches under a tree, you let your eyes scan each word.

A few pages in, the bell rang, officially signalling the end of the day. Packing your book back into your bag, you began the search for Damian. Or, maybe you didn’t need to. Before there was even a minute to search for him, you felt a slight tap on your shoulder. You spun around to see Damian with an unamused look on his face.

“Are you ready?” He asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

You nodded cheerfully, taking his wrist. “Come on! Cold Stone is this way!”

Five minutes later, you were seated in Cold Stone, ice creams in front of the both of you. Damian decided to go with a Batman ice cream (it was really a blueberry and vanilla ice cream) while you went with a Robin ice cream (basically banana and strawberry smoothie flavoured). You tried your hardest to connect with Damian; after all, he was like you! Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated… you definitely knew how it felt. But Damian’s answers were restricted to “yes”, “no”, and “maybe”.

Ever since then, your presence in Wayne Manor became known. You befriended all of Damian’s brothers and you always stayed over at the Manor during the weekends. It was your safe spot, after all. You and Damian would spend the day lounging around while playing video games, either going to the ice-cream store or a walk around the harbour.

You made it your number one goal to befriend the Wayne heir, and sometimes you were so close to breaking down his walls. But every time, he seemed to realise it and build them back up again, shutting you out once more. It wasn’t until it was your turn to be saved did you get any progress.

It was three years later when both of you were 15. You were walking back home after taking over one of your friend’s shifts because she was sick. Your parents were away on a business trip all the way in Metropolis, so they couldn’t pick you up, and your grandmother didn’t even have a drivers licence.

You walked down the streets, a sharp chill washing over you. With every step you took, you felt as if you were being watched. Taking out your phone, you discreetly turned it onto camera mode, using it as a way to see behind you. Sure enough, there was a dark figure slowly advancing towards you. Panic overwhelmed you and you quickened your pace. The bus stop was in sight and you couldn’t wait to get into the vehicle. But before you were even close to the bus stop, a hand covered your mouth, drawing you into an alleyway.

You tried your best to scream, but the person prevented you from doing anything. Man, you were screwed. Thinking quickly, you bit down on the person’s hand, and they quickly jumped away from you.

“You bitch,” the man swore, his gruff voice filling the once silent air. “You’re going to pay for that.”

“Actually,” A voice said. The voice was modified to sound more robotic and scratchier, but you could still make out what he was saying. “You’re going to pay.”

A small thud sounded from behind the man and he stupidly turned around. He was met with a sharp punch in the face, knocking him out completely. Fear flooded your senses and you tried desperately to back away from the hooded character.

“Please, leave me alone,” you begged, bringing your arms in front of your face. “I didn’t do anything bad!”

A hand wrapped around your wrist, and you flinched, pulling your arm back. “I’m not going to hurt you.” You looked up at his words, realising that he was the infamous Robin of Gotham. “What are you doing this late?”

Lowering your hands, you shifted your gaze to the unconscious man behind him. “My friend wasn’t feeling too good so I took over her shift.”

Damian closed his eyes from under the domino mask. ‘Dammit, (Y/N),’ he thought to himself as he brought you out of the alley, ‘your kindness is going to get you killed.’

“Thank you for saving me back there,” you murmured before turning your attention to the man on the ground. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“The police are on their way,” Robin said through gritted teeth. “I’m going to take you home. I hope you’re not afraid of heights.”

You unlocked the door to your parents’ apartment before turning to your saviour. “Do you want to come inside? I can make tea… I’m sure I can find a few bandages if you’re hurt…” you rambled, wincing at how lame you sounded.

“It’s fine.”

You gulped, your (E/C) eyes on the floor. “Well, thanks… I guess.” But when you looked up, he was already gone.

***

Walking into Gotham Academy was one of the most tedious tasks you were ever met with. After all, you were faced with bullying for at least 5 years. Ever since Damian had a major ‘glow-up’, his popularity skyrocketed. Because you were his friend, your popularity was brought up with him. But you didn’t want the popularity. You just wanted Damian to be your real friend.

Clutching your bag strap just a little bit tighter, you walked to your locker. Before you even knew it, Damian was standing behind you, his signature smirk on his face.

“Hey, Dami!” You smiled, looking up at him. Ugh, you hated how tall he was sometimes.

“Good morning, (N/N),” he addressed, opening his locker beside yours.

You eyed him curiously. “Damian, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve never called me that before.” Were you finally getting somewhere? After 3 years of persisting?

“Grayson didn’t want me to scare you off. He gave me a lecture about how I wasn’t making an effort with you as a friend,” he dismissed casually. You frowned, strangely deflated. “Come on, we’re going to be late for English.”

“Right, yeah. Um, Damian, we’re still on after school, right? We are going to the harbour, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are. But maybe… the art gallery has a new exhibition they opened yesterday. Perhaps we could go there instead.

It might have the way your eyes lit up. Or how you began to walk with a hop in your step, or maybe it was the way you let out a laugh. But Damian Wayne was certain of one thing and one thing only; he was falling in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is part 2 from a 3-part series!
> 
> Tumblr: https://just-me764.tumblr.com/


	3. Part 3: The End of the Beginning (wow, a cliché chapter name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, our tale has almost ended - the prince and the damsel have found themselves in quite a predicament. As in, the friends-before-lovers predicament. Annoying brothers don't help much in that case.  
> ***   
> “How do you know if you’re in love?”
> 
> Silence. The whole room was filled with silence. They all gaped at him like he had two heads while Damian just raised an eyebrow at them. It was only when there was a loud ‘crash’ from the room Dick was in and a huge, “WHAT?!” did they start to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes (by anon and @strawbeari on Tumblr)
> 
> Warnings: crap writing… and a lot of fluff *cough*
> 
> Pairing: Damian Wayne x Fem!Reader
> 
> Word count: 2,664
> 
> Things you probably wanna know, for all you ‘x reader’ illiterates:
> 
> (Y/N): Your Name
> 
> (H/C): Hair Colour / Color
> 
> (E/C): Eye Colour / Color
> 
> (B/F/N): Best Friend’s Name

“I didn’t know you were into art,” you said as you walked around the art gallery. Each painting either had a strange burst of colour or was black and white in a depressing way. Maybe that’s why Damian liked art so much…

“It’s a way to express my… non-existent feelings,” Damian shrugged in a poor attempt to make a joke. To his surprise, you let out a giggle.

“Was that supposed to be a joke?”

“Perhaps.”

You let out a laugh, covering your mouth when a man gave you an irritated look. “What’s gotten into you today? Calling me nicknames, taking me to an art gallery, telling jokes… are you sure you’re not sick, Dami?”

“Why would I be sick?” He raised an eyebrow. “I am me, aren’t I?”

“Yeah… but you’ve never really seemed to enjoy talking to me,” you shrugged, offering a slanted smile. “I didn’t think we were friends.”

Damian could feel the guilt beginning to eat the insides of him. It was true; he didn’t want to enjoy the way you spent time with him. But you slowly began to grow on him. “Why wouldn’t we be friends?”

You looked up at him, biting your lip. “You’re right. It’s silly. Hey, why don’t we go check out the Christmas art edition?”

“Of course,” Damian nodded, gently holding onto your wrist. “Let’s go.”

***

Ever since the incident with the bullies 3 years ago, Damian promised himself that he was never going to go to his brothers for help. That was definitely a promise he could get behind… or so he thought. Truthfully, Damian had no idea about love or what a ‘crush’ even was. But there was no way he was going to be able to talk about it without another finding out. So, he decided to ask them all at the same time.

It was a peaceful evening at Wayne Manor, and for once they were all present for Christmas break. Well, Dick was in another room playing with Batcow. They sat at the dining table, all talking heartily amongst themselves. Well, Jason was on his phone while Tim and Bruce talked about statistics and whatnot. Just as Alfred was about to hand out the entrees, Damian decided to speak.

“How do you know if you’re in love?”

Silence. The whole room was filled with silence. They all gaped at him like he had two heads while Damian just raised an eyebrow at them. It was only when there was a loud ‘crash’ from the room Dick was in and a huge, “WHAT?!” did they start to freak out.

Dick came running from the next room, holding onto Damian’s shoulders while shaking him rapidly. “YOU’RE IN LOVE?!”

Damian scoffed, pulling away from his older brother’s grasp. “Who knows? Clearly not you, Grayson, considering the mountain of girls you brought home over the years. I don’t expect you to know.”

The older man pouted, shooting a glare at him. “I have fallen in love before…”

“Damian, what brought this along?” His father prompted, taking a sip from his wine. “Is everything okay at school?”

The green-eyed boy shrugged. “School is fine, Father. It was merely a question that I would like to be addressed. Surely you have felt it with Selina Kyle. Or Drake with Stephanie.”

“Well, Stephanie and I are definitely in the ‘in love’ stage by now,” Tim snickered from behind his hand. “But how do you know? I guess you just… feel it.”

Oh, Damian definitely felt it. Every single time you walked into the room, it felt as if his heart skipped a beat. And your smile? Dear god, he needed help. You were one of the most amazing things he has ever encountered. You were persistent, and it almost annoyed him in a weirdly adorable way.

“I’ve never been in love,” Jason boasted, a proud smirk on his face.

“Oh, really? What about Ari?” Dick raised an eyebrow, a teasing tone in his voice.

The gun enthusiast scowled, scooping pumpkin soup from his bowl.

“Right…” Damian said slowly. “Well, if I may be excused, I’m going to train.”

“You haven’t finished dinner yet,” Bruce pointed out, putting down his napkin. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine.” And with that, Damian left the dining room.

“Yeah, he’s totally in love,” Tim said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“But with who?”

***

The following weekend, Damian invited you over to the manor. Dick had just come back to Gotham a few days prior, and you definitely wanted to see the whole Wayne family in one go. You clearly didn’t know about their ‘nightly activities’, and Damian was perfectly fine with it. After all, there was no way he could risk your safety.

“How many times have I been to your mansion again?” You giggled, rolling your eyes as Damian listed off possible things that could happen during your stay.

“Too many to count,” he sighed, grip tightening on the bag of presents you brought. “But you know what they’re like when they’re all together.”

“Yeah, I do not want to re-live that,” you said, faking a shudder.

Last year when the whole family was back together, you decided to visit them during the Easter Holidays. Jason had come back from his holiday in Arizona (truthfully, it was nothing close to a holiday) and Dick was visiting from Bludhaven. It was the first time you’ve seen them all together, and it was much livelier than you expected. They all practically trampled you before you could even take a step into the household, and you were sure Tim was scared for life when he accidentally walked into the bathroom when you were doing your business. At least now you were slightly more prepared to see them all. Always bring three extra locks to the bathroom.

“Just be prepared, okay, (N/N)?” He sighed.

“When have I not?” A smirk played at your lips as you looked up at him innocently.

It was getting colder and colder, so you were relieved when you finally saw the familiar evergreen trees that were in front of Wayne Manor. Quickening your pace, you arrived at their doorstep, Damian right behind you. Pressing on the doorbell, you waited. It wasn’t even 5 seconds later when there was a loud ‘screech!’ and a loud crash. You were sure you heard Mr. Pennyworth let out a yowl as well.

“(Y/N)! We were… expecting someone else!” Jason said in a very straightforward way.

You raised an eyebrow, turning to Damian whose cheeks became very pink. And you weren’t sure if it was from the cold. “As much as I am curious to know who you were expecting, can you please let me inside? I have presents, and unless you want to miss out on them, I suggest stepping to the side.”

Almost immediately, all 3 of them took a step to the left and formed a straight line. “You’re the only one who can get them to do that,” Damian said, eyes glistening in admiration. “I’ll take your bags upstairs if you would like.”

“I can take them up,” you said softly. “But I am definitely taking the presents. Strangely enough, I don’t trust you.”

“That wounds me, (N/N),” the boy said, rolling his eyes and placing a hand on his heart.

You let out a laugh, poking him on the nose before snatching the plastic bag out of his hands. “Au revoir, humans!” You yelled, before climbing up the stairs, Damian watching you go.

Meanwhile, Tim, Jason, and Dick were watching your interactions, sly smirks growing on their faces. Tim was the first to speak up, “Oh, I see it now. You’re in love with (Y/N).”

Damian scoffed at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “TT, you really do surprise me with your idiocy, Drake. I assure you, (Y/N) and I are just friends.”

“So why do you call her (N/N)?” Dick asked cheekily.

“And why did you offer to take her bags?” Jason smirked.

“I thought you wanted me to have a better connection with (L/N),” Damian grumbled. “There’s just no pleasing you.”

Later that night, you were seated in the dining room of Wayne Manor. From the corner of your eye, you saw Tim whisper something to Bruce who nodded. “Apologies, (Y/N), but we must leave for the night. There’s been an emergency at Wayne Enterprises.”

You frowned at these words. “On Christmas Week?”

“Unfortunately,” Jason said with mock sympathy. “We’ll be back before you know it, kid. Besides, Damian will be there.”

At that, the said boy almost dropped his fork, shooting a not-so-subtle glare at his older brother. “Of course I will be.”

“Oh…” you nodded in understanding, “well, have fun!”

Before long, you and Damian agreed to watch a movie after he took a shower and got everything ready. While you waited, you scrolled through the news on your laptop. So far, nothing was interesting until your gaze fell at one particular article. ‘Batman and his Associates Spotted While Fighting Poison Ivy’. Curiosity overtook you and you scanned through the article.

‘At 7:48 on the 21st of December, Batman and his associates, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing were spotted fighting the famed villain Poison Ivy’. You furrowed your eyebrows as you read the first sentence. 7:48 at night? That was 10 minutes after Bruce and the others excused themselves this evening. And, hold on a minute, Nightwing was meant to be in Bludhaven, not Gotham. So what was he doing here? And where in tarnation was Robin, the vigilante who saved you months prior?

A salty feeling was left in your mouth. There was no way Bruce Wayne could be Batman, could there? And, if he was Batman, that meant Dick was Nightwing, Red Robin was Tim and Red Hood was Jason. But that meant… a chill ran down your spine. Damian, your Damian, was Robin? The vigilante known for fighting and putting himself in danger? No, that was impossible! Or… was it?

Your stomach lurched at the thought. Wait. You had to find some solid proof that they were the masked vigilantes everyone knew and (probably?) loved. The most questionable thing was: where was the Bat Cave? In their basement? You snickered at the thought. No, that was a little out of the ordinary. You would have seen it at some point. Unless…

Out of all the books in Bruce’s study, there was only one that didn’t have any dust on it. Curiously, you pulled the book towards you and in almost an instant, the wall opened up. You gaped at the hole in the wall, looking around to see if Damian was anywhere. He didn’t seem to be following you… using the flash on your phone as a torch, you slowly walked down the stairs. When your feet met even ground, you were met with a swarm of bats. Waving your arms around like a mad man, you ran around the bat cave multiple times, only to run into a very tall sturdy thing. Oh, wait. This isn’t good.

“What are you doing here?” Damian asked, looking down on you. You flinched. Now you were definitely scared.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Robin?” Your voice was nothing but a mere whisper and you could hear the blood pounding in your ears.

“How did you find out?”

“I connected the dots,” you said coldly, regretting it almost instantly, “I know that Tim is Red Robin, Jay is Red Hood and Dick is Nightwing. And I know that Bruce is Batman.”

Damian shut his eyes tightly, wishing that this was all a bad dream. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

“Why not?” You countered, frowning at him. “I would have found out sooner or later. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to keep you safe.” The way he said it… your heart thundered in your chest as you looked up at his emerald green eyes. “I didn’t want to make you into a target.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” you muttered before letting out a dry laugh. “How do you think I feel? You’re the one running around putting yourself in danger.”

“I didn’t want you to worry about me, (N/N). You’re always putting people in front of yourself and it scares me sometimes.” His mind wandered back to the time he saved you, and from the look in your eyes, he could tell that you were, too.

“Well, you do that too, don’t you?” You gave a lopsided smile. “I’m sorry.”

“For finding out?” Damian shook his head, “don’t be. Now, come on, I prepared your favourite movie.”

“The Nutcracker?” You giggled. “I thought you forgot.”

“I never forget.” He offered you a hand which you gratefully took.

“Damian,” you said softly, looking up at him, “why do you care so much?”

Why did he care so much? “Because… because you didn’t give up on me.”

You smiled up at him, squeezing his hand a little tighter as you walked up the stairs from the Bat Cave. “I’ll never give up on you, Dami. You mean too much to me.”

“Likewise, (N/N).”

The movie soon became forgotten as you sat cross-legged on the couch, Damian sitting lazily in front of you. He was telling you about the latest heist at the harbour, when Bruce, Tim, Dick and Jason walked casually into the room.

“Hey, guys,” you said from the couch, pulling your attention from Damian for a few moments. “How was the mission?”

“Oh, it was good- wait, you knew?!” Dick gaped at you. “Damian, did you tell her?”

At that, the said boy let out a scoff. “You have no faith in me, Grayson. Of course, I didn’t tell her. She figured it out herself.”

You grinned in triumph at them, letting out a guffaw at their bemused faces. “I’m not that stupid, you know.”

“Right…” Jason eyes you wearily while Bruce was still wondering if he should scold you or congratulate you for the find. “I’m just going to pretend this never happened and leave…”

“For once, I’m going to agree with you,” Tim said, following him out the room.

You shrugged before turning back to Damian. “So, what happened to Two-Face?”

“He’s still in the Asylum, obviously. He’s going mad there, I presume.”

“Wait… I never got to ask.” At this point, Bruce had left the room in search of Alfred. “If you’re Bruce’s biological son, who’s your mother?”

The green eyed boy stiffened, shifting uncomfortably.

Your eyes widened in realisation. “Oh, I didn’t mean to pry…”

“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t expecting the question,” Damian dismissed. “My mother is Talia Al Ghul, a leader in the League of Assassins. I was born from an artificial womb and trained to kill innocent people.” At that, he cringed. “It’s a lot worse than it sounds. When Father took me in, he taught me his customs. He taught me not to kill. But I don’t think he was the real reason I stopped.”

You frowned at him, cocking your head to the side. “Then who is?”

“You,” Damian admitted truthfully. “You never gave up on me and you were… pure.”

You let out a small chuckle, rolling your eyes. “I’m not that pure, Dami.”

The two of you were sitting closer together, and you never noticed how… beautiful Damian’s eyes were. They were an enticing shade of emerald green with soft blue accents. You bit your lip at each thought that popped through your head after.

“(Y/N)…” Damian’s voice was a whisper and his soft minty breath fanned your face. “I think I’m in love with you.”

You smiled at him, (E/C) eyes twinkling. “I love you too.”

“May I kiss you?”

In your response, you hesitantly pressed your lips against his, smiling as you did.

In that moment, Damian learned what it really meant to love. And he vowed to himself that he was never going to let anything happen to you. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you so much for reading and dealing with my shenanigans. I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet!
> 
> Tumblr: https://just-me764.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This has a total of 3 parts. :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://just-me764.tumblr.com/


End file.
